Servant of the Lord
by firegirl131
Summary: Tobias, or Four, Eaton is the son of Lord Marcus Eaton. His father wants Tobias to marry into a wealthy family, however; when a slave named Tris comes into his life, will Tobias develop feelings for her? Or will he ignore his feelings to do as his father says?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I'm sorry it took so long to upload this story but the series of one-shots took longer than I expected it to. Also, I've been shopping, looking for clothes to wear for work and stuff to have at college. Speaking of work, today is orientation and tomorrow I start my first day at the Chicago Bears Training Camp! I'm so excited!**

 **Also, I couldn't think of a better title for this story but if anyone has any ideas, please let me know.** **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 1

In the city of Chicago, society was split up into five different social classes: the slaves, the peasants, the knights, middle class, and the lords. The slaves were called the Factionless, who were the people that were sold into slavery to serve the middle class and the lords. The Abnegation and Amity are the peasants and they were the ones that sold items to the other citizens, whether it be clothes, food, merchandise, etc. The middle class consisted of Erudite and Candor, who were the scientists and judges of the city. The knights are called the Dauntless and they were the ones that protected the high class citizens. The lords were the people who were in charge of each of the factions: Abnegation, Amity, Dauntless, Erudite, and Candor. They were the richest people in the city and also the most important people in the city. This is how it worked in the city of Chicago.

* * *

Tobias Eaton was a well-known bachelor in Chicago. He was also going to take over his father's title once he marries. His father is Marcus Eaton and he is the Lord of Abnegation in the land. He was a very strict man but he had never hit Tobias or his mother when he got angry, which happened a lot from the stress of his work. Now, Marcus was more stressed than ever because he was trying to find the right woman for Tobias to marry. This bothered Tobias the most for the girls Marcus picked out for him, they either dress too slutty, don't fight back, or are at his feet like how a dog obeys his master. Tobias wants a girl that would dress nice, doesn't agree with everything he says, and talks back to him a little. Out of all the girls he's meet, none of them fight that description.

Today was a day that Tobias kind of regrets…his birthday. He liked his birthday but the one thing that ruins it is that his father invites families with girls his age to celebrate Tobias' birthday so Tobias can talk to him. Tobias has to talk to at least one of the girls so that his father won't yell at him later that night. He hoped that he will meet one decent girl at his party.

* * *

Tobias was fixing his bow-tie on his tux when a knock sounded at the door. "Come in," he called. The door opened and his mother, Evelyn Eaton, walked in. "Happy birthday, Tobias."

"Thanks, mom." They share a hug. "Is Dad still insisting that I talk to a girl?"

Evelyn sadly nodded. "I tried to talk him out of it but he won't hear any of it. I at least convinced him to invite your friends so you aren't lonely in the room."

Tobias smiled. He has two best friends that are knights and they are the life of the party. Marcus thinks that they are trouble-makers and that they might break something but Tobias was able to prove him wrong. "I'm glad that Dad invited them. Do you know who else he invited besides the Lords?"

"I think he invited some Erudite and Candor but I know that he didn't invite anyone from Amity or Abnegation. Your father believes that those people are like the Factionless."

"He just doesn't invite them because they are lower class," mutters Tobias."

"Tobias!"

"It's true! I've tried to tell Dad that I think I'll find a suitable wife in Amity or Abnegation but he just doesn't want me to marry a low-class woman. He wants me to marry a woman with status and money, that's all he cares about."

"Your father was raised like that," defended Evelyn. "His father told him that he would disown him if Marcus didn't marry a woman with status. I fit the description so he married me and then you came along two years later."

Tobias sighed. "Why do you always defend him?"

Evelyn stared at him then turned around and started walking out of the room. "The party is in an hour." She then left the room, leaving Tobias to his thoughts.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

The Eaton mansion was full of people wearing expensive tuxedos and fancy dresses. Many people were talking amongst themselves while some were dancing. Tobias, however, was standing in the corner of the room, just watching everyone talking or dancing.

"Four, my man!" Tobias looked to the left to see Zeke and Uriah Pedrad walking towards him. The two are brothers and they are the life of the party. Zeke is the oldest by two years and Uriah was the silliest one of the two. The one thing that those two have that Tobias didn't was girlfriends. Both brothers were dating and it made Tobias jealous that they were able to date whoever they wanted while he had to marry someone with status.

Tobias smiled then outstretched his hand. "Hey, guys." He was really happy to see his friends at the party for he knew that these two will keep him entertained for the rest of the party. "What's up?"

"Well, we were surprised that your father invited us to your party," said Zeke. "Usually, your dad doesn't really like us."

"My mom was able to convince my dad to let you guys come over so I won't be bored, like all my other parties dad has thrown for me."

"At least you got us to keep you company," said Uriah.

It was true. Zeke and Uriah were always there for their best friend. They met ten years ago and Zeke was teaching Tobias how to sword fight. Tobias was able to take Zeke down in four hits so that's how Tobias got his nickname, Four. Whenever his family went to Dauntless to meet with the Lord, Tobias would go and hang out with the two until it was time to go back home.

"Is your father really going to pick out your wife for you?" Zeke asked.

Tobias shrugged. "By the way he's acting, probably."

Suddenly, trumpets were heard and everyone stopped talking. "Presenting, Knight Eric of Dauntless," a man called.

"Great," muttered Tobias. He doesn't really get along with Eric and Eric doesn't get along with Tobias. The two of them, whenever they meet, will always go at each other's throats.

Eric walked into the room, with a smirk on his face. He had greasy hair with piercing blue eyes and piercings all over his face as well as tattoos showing on his neck and arms. Eric was well-known as one of the fiercest knights in Dauntless and was also very cruel and brutal to the men he trained to become knights. "Good evening, Lord Marcus and Lady Evelyn," Eric greeted, acknowledging the two. He then turned to Tobias. "Hello, Tobias."

"What do you want, Eric?" asked Tobias, crossing his arms.

"Tobias," hissed Evelyn. "Behave."

"Can't I say hello to the birthday boy?" Tobias narrowed his eyes at Eric. "Anyway, I have a gift for you, since you are turning eighteen." Eric turned to the doorway then gestured to someone by it. His hand grabbed something and when he brought it out, Tobias' eyes widen at the sight. By Eric's side, was a sixteen year old girl with long blonde hair and greyish-blue eyes. She wasn't too fat nor too skinny but there were bruises on her arms and legs. The girl was wearing tattered clothes and had chains on her wrists and ankles, which clanked when she walked. The one thing that shocked Tobias was that the girl's eyes had a certain fire in her eyes. However, the shock was then replaced by anger when he realized what Eric had gotten for him. "You got me a slave?!"

Eric smirked. "What? You're eighteen now and also an adult. I thought you might want someone to…keep you company at night."

"So you're going to give this girl to my son as a sex slave!" bellowed Marcus. "I am the Lord of Abnegation and we don't need slaves for help or pleasure or anything!"

"All right, well I'll guess I'll go take her to some other person who will probably sleep with her for the rest of her days," Eric said, leading the girl out of the room. Just before they left the room, Tobias got a glimpse of the girl and noticed that she was slightly shaking. _She's been through too much to go to a person who would treat her like shit,_ Tobias thought to himself. "Wait." Eric stopped to turn around, with an eyebrow raised. Tobias could feel his father's eyes practically burn into his skull so he knew he had to choose his words carefully. "We could use the extra help around the house." Tobias turned to Marcus. "Also, wouldn't it be nice to have the extra hands in the house, especially when we leave to go somewhere and no one is here to clean up afterwards." Marcus glared at Tobias and he glared back, the two having a stare-off of sorts.

"Marcus," Evelyn started, placing a hand over her husband's. "Please."

"Fine," Marcus huffed. "We'll take the girl."

Eric smirked then pushed the girl towards Tobias and then left the room. The girl stumbled a little but managed to catch herself before she fell on the ground.

"I think I have clothes that would fit you, dear," said Evelyn. "Come with me."

"Yes, mam," the girl said, walking with Evelyn out of the room.

"Please everyone, go back to what you were doing," stated Marcus, smiling at the crowd. Music started playing again and everyone started talking or dancing with each other. "Tobias, I know you just wanted to keep the girl because you didn't want her to get hurt. However, if I find out that you've slept with her, I'll see her to some man who'd love to sleep with her," Marcus warned.

Tobias glared at him. "That won't happen, father."

"Good." Marcus then walked away to talk to a family.

"Nice move, bro," said Zeke, walking over to him.

"That chick is smoking hot!" Uriah exclaimed. "How can you not sleep with her?!" Zeke smacked Uriah upside the head. "Ow, what was that for?!"

"One, you're dating and two, you're an idiot."

"I'm actually going to go and talk to her," Tobias said, then started walking out of the room. Unlike any other slave he has met, this girl had a certain flare to her. Tobias was going to make sure that the fire wouldn't burn out.

* * *

 **Here is a little taste of what's to come so if you want more, leave a review and tell me what you think. I'll update when I can. Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update but I've been working for the past two weeks and when I come home from work, I'm so tired that I don't feel like doing anything. On my first day of work, when I got back home, I fell asleep on the couch with the TV on for an hour! Anyway, I only have two days left of work before training camp is over and then I have a week left before I have to move in to college. So hopefully, I'll be able to update more.**

 **I hope you like this chapter. I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Tobias walked toward his mother's room, thinking that the girl would be there. He turned a corner to see Evelyn walking towards him. "Mom?"

"Hello, Tobias. What are you doing?"

"I wanted to introduce myself to the new girl."

"I see. Did you approve of this with Marcus?"

Tobias gave her the look which made Evelyn nod her head. "All right, I'll go cool down your father. She's in the spare room next to the kitchen." Tobias nodded then the two parted ways. He continued to walk towards the room and when he got to there, Tobias knocked on the door. A soft, "Come in," was heard so Tobias opened the door. The girl stood in front of the closet, with her hands clasped in front of her. She was wearing a sky blue dress that went to her knees and white flats. Tobias could still see the fire in her eyes even though she stood at attention. She then bowed before him. "Hello, my Lord. My name is Tris."

"Nice to meet you, Tris, but don't call me that. I'm not the Lord of Abnegation. My father is until I get married," stated Tobias.

Tris snickered. "Really? Your dad is not letting you be the Lord of Abnegation until you get married."

"Do you find that funny?"

"No, I just find it stupid."

"I agree with you." Tris was taken back by this. "You do?"

"Yeah, my father fears that I'm not going to marry a rich girl so he wants to make sure that I will before he makes me the new Lord."

"I see. So, if I can't call you 'Lord,' what should I call you? I can't call you by your first name."

"Call me, Four."

"Four…like the number?"

"Exactly like the number."

"Not the first weird name I had to say."

"You had people call you by weird names?"

"Not weird, but pointless." Before Tris could continue, the door burst open to reveal Marcus fuming. "What the hell are you doing here, Tobias?! Evelyn came to me and said you were introducing yourself to this slave!" Out of the corner of his eye, Tobias saw Tris flinch at the word 'slave.' "I just-"

"It's my fault, my Lord," interrupted Tris, bowing before Marcus. "I kept on asking him questions and I wanted to know more about the place. I'm sorry, please forgive."

Marcus glared at Tris before taking a deep breath and letting it out. "I'll let this go but this better not happen again."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Tobias, let's go. You have a party to attend."

Tobias nodded then followed Marcus out of the room, giving one more glance to Tris before he left. Tobias and Marcus walked back into the ball room where everyone was still talking and dancing. "Tobias, I want you to meet some people," Marcus started, leading Tobias over to a family with two daughters. The first one had long brown hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a floor-length gold dress that had a sweetheart neckline, which showed a lot of cleavage, and was wearing lots of jewelry and make-up. The other girl had shoulder length black hair with brown eyes. She was also wearing a floor-length dress but the color was pink and strapless, but it also showed cleavage. The girl was wearing lots of jewelry and make-up as well. "Son, this is Lauren," Marcus started, gesturing to the brown-haired girl. "And Nita." The black-haired girl.

"It's nice to meet you, Tobias," Lauren said, bowing before him with Nita following suit.

"Father, what is this?" Tobias asked, trying to keep himself from yelling at Marcus.

"These young women are daughters of the scientist David from Erudite," explained Marcus. "I think either of these women will be a good wife for you, son."

"My daughters are well educated and will be a good wife to you, Tobias," stated a man with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black suit. Tobias figured that this man was David and he tried his best not to glare at the man. "I figured maybe that they can spend some time at your home, so you can get to know them better."

"That's a good idea, David," exclaimed Marcus. "They can move in tomorrow so that way, there are no distractions."

Tobias stared at his father in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Marcus was really doing this. Tobias needed to get away from all of this before he exploded in rage. "Excuse me," said Tobias, nodding his head towards the group. He then walked away from them, heading over towards Zeke and Uriah. "You all right, Four?" Zeke asked, when he noticed the upset look on Tobias' face.

"My father is pissing me off," answered Tobias. "He's chosen two girls to be a possible candidate for my wife."

Uriah looked over Tobias' shoulder. "Those two chicks talking with your father?"

"Yeah." Tobias grabbed a glass of champagne and took a sip.

"They don't look that bad."

Both Zeke and Tobias turned to look at Uriah, staring at him a bit. Uriah noticed them staring at him and stared back at them. "What?"

"Uriah, my brother," Zeke started, slinging his arm over his brother's shoulders. "At first glance, you might think they are not bad. However, the closer you look at them, you realize that they are stuck up bitches that use their daddy's money to buy themselves expensive jewelry and fancy clothes. These women change once they leave their father's side."

"What's worse is that my father is inviting them to stay here so I can talk to them," said Tobias.

Zeke patted Tobias' back. "I'm sorry. Good luck with them, Four."

"Thanks."

"So, changing the subject, how's the slave?" Uriah asked.

"She's not a slave," stated Tobias. "But she's a bit snappy."

"Define snappy," Zeke said.

"She's not afraid to speak her mind."

"Sounds like someone we know," Uriah said, giving Zeke a knowing look.

"Who?" asked Tobias.

"Christina. Marlene's friend."

Tobias nodded. He heard stories about Christina but he had never met her. Tobias heard that Christina didn't have a filter and she spoke whatever was on her mind. Of course, coming from Candor, who were known for telling the truth, it wouldn't be easy for her to hold in the truth.

"Well, it sounds like you're going to have some fun with her," said Zeke, smirking at Tobias.

"Very funny, Zeke," mumbled Tobias.

"Tobias, come here my son," called Marcus.

Tobias sighed then finished his champagne before walking towards his father.

* * *

Later that night, Tobias was getting ready for bed. He had just finished taking a shower and putting on his pajamas when a knock sounded at the door. "Come in," he called. The door opened and Tris walked in, her head slightly bowed. "Good evening, Four. Your father wanted me to remind you that Ladies Lauren and Nita will be coming around ten in the morning tomorrow. He wants you to be up and ready before they arrive."

Tobias scoffed. "What? Now you are his little messenger?"

Tris glanced up at him. "Just because I was given to you, doesn't mean you alone order me around."

"Really? Well, I must be mistaken because I thought you were given to me as a present."

Tris' head snapped up and she glared at him. "Do you think this is some kind of joke? I don't know what kind of fantasy you are living but you have to wake up. You have to face reality whether you like it or not."

"Do you think I asked for this? All I wanted was to live my life without being told by my own father how to do it! He even arranged for these two women, without asking if it was ok with me, to have them stay here so I can meet with them and decided between the two which one will be my wife!"

"Well at least you have a family that cares about you!" Right after those words came out of her mouth, tears formed in Tris' eyes while Tobias' eyes softened. "Tris-"

"Good night, Four." Tris bowed and then left the room, slamming the door behind her. Tobias laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Part of him was not looking forward to tomorrow while the other part of him was thinking about Tris. He wondered about her family and thought about what caused her to start tearing up. _Maybe she was sold into slavery,_ thought Tobias. _Maybe her parents couldn't afford her anymore and decided to give her away._ Tobias quickly shook that thought from his head. He wasn't going to start suspecting things for that would cause trouble. Instead, Tobias got under the sheets and closed his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Please leave a review and let me know. Bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I posted two chapters to make up for my stupid mistake a few days ago. So if you haven't reread chapter 2, I consider that you do that. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and the next chapter.**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Tobias was standing next to Marcus and Evelyn, waiting for Lauren and Nita to come over. Tobias was not looking forward to having these women over at his house and he was also trying his hardest not to glare at his father. It was because of Marcus that these women Tobias didn't want nothing to do with were coming over to basically spend some time with him.

"My Lord," Tris started, walking into the room then bowed before the family. "Ladies Lauren and Nita are here."

Marcus nodded. "Bring them in."

"Yes, my Lord." Tris walked out of the room then came back a moment later with Lauren and Nita. They walked closer to the family before bowing before them. "Thank you for letting us stay in your home, Lord Marcus," said Lauren.

"You have a lovely home, Lord Marcus," Nita complemented.

"Why thank you, Nita," said Marcus then gestured to Evelyn. "This is my wife, Evelyn, and you know my son, Tobias."

"I hope you young ladies enjoy your stay here," Evelyn said, smiling at them. "Tris, will you show them to their rooms?"

"Yes, my Lady." Tris turned to the women. "Please follow me." Lauren and Nita followed Tris out of the room and after they were gone, Marcus turned to Tobias. "I hope you treat them right, Tobias."

 _Sure, Dad, I'll treat them like how you fantasize my life,_ Tobias thought to himself and then nodded to his father. He excused himself then walked out of the room towards the guest rooms. As Tobias got closer to the rooms, he could hear people shouting and the sound of someone hitting something. Tobias rushed to the room and when he opened the door, Lauren and Nita were glaring at Tris, who was lying on the ground. Tris glanced up at Tobias and he saw a bruise forming on her cheek. "What happened?" Tobias growled.

"Tobias!" Lauren exclaimed, wrapping her hands around Tobias' arm. "This slave disrespected us!"

"She also ruined my dress!" Nita whined, gesturing to a dark spot on her dress. "She had the nerve to say that I was the one who caused this mess!"

"Punish her, Tobias." Lauren ran her hand up and down Tobias' arm. Tobias jerked his arm away from Lauren then bent down, pulling Tris to her feet. He led Tris away from Lauren and Nita, who were smirking, and out of the room. When they were a few feet away from the room, Tobias turned to Tris. "What happened?"

Tris glared at him. "If you're trying to get the truth out of me to help me, then stop. I don't need any help…especially from someone who is going to punish me later on."

"I'm not going to punish you."

Tris scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Tris-"

"There is a rule that we, slaves, share with one another. Never trust your master's word. I've listened to that rule for most of my life and it always worked. I'm not going to stop listening to that rule, Four." The two glared at each other before Tris replied, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work." Tris got out of Tobias' grasp then walked away from him, well aware of Tobias glaring daggers into the back of her head.

* * *

A week had passed since Lauren and Nita have been living at the mansion and they were driving Tobias crazy. Every day, they tried to flirt with him in the most disgusting way. They wore heavy make-up and revealing clothing, thinking that it would turn him on, when it only made Tobias want to throw up.

One day, Tobias was spending some time with Nita and Lauren in the courtyard, having tea and finger snacks. Tris was standing by the side, a few feet away from the trio. Marcus put her in charge of tending to their needs, whatever it may be.

"You know, this place would be a perfect place to have a wedding," stated Lauren, making Tobias choke on his drink. "Excuse me?"

"I can see it, too," Nita sighed, placing her head on her hands. "White garland hanging from the trees and this gazebo decorated in white twinkling lights. Pink and red roses decorating the area-"

"You mean yellow and blue roses," interrupted Lauren.

"No, pink and red."

"Yellow and blue."

"Pink and red!"

"Isn't it a little too early to talk about a wedding?" Tobias asked but the women didn't listen. Instead, the two started bickering about the colors for the wedding. He then heard a soft giggle and turned around to see Tris with her hand over her mouth, trying to hold in her laughter. Soon, Tobias found himself chuckling then full on laughing, making Lauren and Nita stop bickering and turn to him. "What's so funny?" they questioned.

"You two," Tobias laughed. "You're so concerned about the colors of a wedding that I haven't even asked either of you yet."

"Well…you're going to have to pick one of us soon," stated Lauren.

That made Tobias stop laughing. "My father may have chosen you two as perspective wives, but it will take a miracle if I choose either of you." Tobias stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have guests that I have to entertain." He then left the two girls at the gazebo, with Tris following shortly behind him.

* * *

"Four!" Zeke exclaimed, grabbing Tobias' hand. "How are you?"

"Better now that you're here," answered Tobias, smiling at him. This is one of the reasons why Tobias loved his mother. Evelyn had noticed that Tobias needed some time alone so she invited his friends over for a small get-together. Marcus was meeting with the Lord of Erudite so he was going to be gone for the weekend.

"You don't mind if we brought our friends, do you?" asked Uriah.

"No, the more the merrier."

"Good. Well, you've meet Marlene and Shauna." The two were girlfriends of Zeke and Uriah. Marlene was Uriah's girlfriend while Shauna was Zeke's and both girls were from Dauntless. "I don't know if you remember Lynn, Shauna's sister." Lynn had a shaved head and she dressed more tom-boyish than her sister.

"I remember you," Tobias stated, eyeing Lynn. "You thought I was too stiff to sword fight."

"Yup, but you proved me wrong by beating this moron's ass," stated Lynn, pointing to Zeke.

"Hey!" Zeke exclaimed, slightly offended.

"Four, I'd like you to meet Christina," started Marlene. "My friend from Candor." Christina had mocha colored skin, black hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a black crop top with gold flower patterns on it, black jeans, and wedges.

"So, everyone calls you Four?" Christina asked Tobias.

"Yeah."

"I see. Well, it's nice to meet you." Christina then gestured to a blonde-haired, brown-eyed man beside her. "This is my fiancé, Will." The man, Will, was wearing a blue T-shirt with jeans and sneakers.

"It's nice to meet you…Four," said Will.

"Aren't you from Erudite?" Uriah asked Will.

"Yes, but when I meet her in Candor, I fell in love with her and we started dating soon after that. Then, after about a year of dating, I proposed to her and she said yes."

"I hope you two have a happy marriage," said Shauna. "Also, Marlene, how do you know Christina?"

"We meet when we were about seven years old," explained Marlene. "Her family came over one day and ever since then, we've been best friends."

"Hey, Four," started Lynn. "I heard you got a slave."

"How did you hear about that?" Tobias asked.

"Eric."

Tobias nodded. "Yeah, he gave it to me for my birthday…apparently."

"When do we get to meet her?" Shauna asked.

A knock sounded at the door and everyone turned their attention to Tris. "Hello, Four. Your mother sent me here to see if you or your friends needed anything."

Christina widen her eyes. "Tris?"

"Christina?" Tris asked, her eyes also wide. The two then embraced in a hug, jumping up and down and screaming.

"Wait…you two know each other?" Will asked.

"Yeah, my father had her as a slave and we were good friends until she was bought by another person," explained Christina.

"Who bought you?" Tobias asked.

Tris shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." After a while, Tris asked, "So…do you want anything?"

"Some snacks would be nice," said Uriah.

"Ok, I'll be back." Tris then left the room to retrieve the items.

"Has she always been like this?" Tobias asked.

Christina shrugged. "I don't know. She was very friendly when we owned her but her new owner must have changed her. I would just give her time and show her you don't mean any harm."

Tobias nodded.

"All right, let's get this party started!" Zeke exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"What should we play first?" Marlene asked.

"Candor or Dauntless!" exclaimed Uriah. "I call going first!"

"No way, Uriah," Zeke said. "I'm going first."

"I called it first!"

"I'm older!"

"So!" Zeke and Uriah then started wrestling on the ground while everyone watched them with an amused look on their faces. About 5 minutes later, a knock sounded at the door and everyone turned their attention to the door, where Tris was standing there, carrying a plate of snacks. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, just these two morons being idiots," said Lynn.

"Oh." Tris placed the plate on the table. "If you need anything else, I'll be down the hall." Tris then started to walk out of the room.

"Tris, wait," Tobias called out.

"Yes?"

"You want to hang out with us for a bit?"

Tris was taken back by Tobias' question. "Really?"

"Yeah, stay with us," reassured Marlene.

"Come on, Tris," pleaded Christina. Everyone then started joining in with Christina, begging Tris to stay and hang with them. After a minute or two of begging, Tris nodded her head. "All right." They all cheered as Tris sat down with the group. "So, what are we playing?"

"Candor or Dauntless."

"What's that?"

"You never heard of Candor or Dauntless?!" Uriah exclaimed, putting his hand over his heart, mocking a heart attack.

"She's a slave, you idiot," muttered Lynn.

"Candor or Dauntless is basically like truth or dare," explained Shauna. "If you pick Candor, you have to answer whatever question someone asks you truthfully. If you pick Dauntless, you have to do the dare someone tells you."

"If you don't do the dare or you don't want to answer the question, then you have to take off a piece of clothing," Zeke said. "Shoes and socks don't count."

"I see," Tris said, slightly confused.

"Don't worry, you'll understand as we play," reassured Tobias. "And _I'll_ start the game." Zeke and Uriah both pouted after Tobias said that. "Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless!"

"I dare you to drink a bottle of beer and then spin in a circle ten times."

"You're on!" Zeke grabbed a bottle of beer then chugged it down. After he finished it, Zeke got up and started spinning in a circle but when he reached his seventh spin, Zeke raced to the bathroom and everyone could hear him throwing up. Zeke then walked out after puking his guts and sat down, glaring at Tobias. "I'll get you back for that," he muttered before turning to the group, trying to decide who to pick next. "Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?"

"I'll go with Candor," responded Shauna.

"Pansycake!" Uriah exclaimed.

"What?" asked Tris.

"It's supposed to be a huge insult in Dauntless," explained Lynn. "It means coward however, no one uses that word anymore!"

"That's because it's so offensive!"

"Anyway, what was the greatest kiss you ever had?" Zeke smirked at Shauna.

"Well…there was that one guy I dated back when I was fourteen and he was a pretty good kisser," Shauna started.

"What?!"

"I'm just kidding." Shauna laughed then kissed Zeke on the cheek. "You were one that gave me the best kiss of my life." Zeke grumbled then crossed his arms, pouting. "Oh, stop pouting, you baby. Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Let's do Dauntless."

"I dare you to play seven minutes of heaven with Will."

"Done." Christina grabbed Will's arm and pulled him into a closet. Moans could then be heard coming from the closet and everyone was quiet. "I'll never look at my closet the same way again," muttered Tobias.

"You have two minutes left," called Zeke after a few minutes of silence. When those two minutes were up, Christina and Will came out of the closet, with their hair messed up and their clothes ruffled. They sat back down with satisfied smiles on their faces. "I take it you had a good time," stated Marlene.

"Yup," answered Christina. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Um…I'll do…Candor?" Tris said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Don't even say it, Uriah," said Lynn, when she saw Uriah opening his mouth.

"Anyway, what is your impression of Four?"

Tris looked up at him, staring at him for a bit. "Well…at first I thought he was going to be a strict guy but I think he's a nice guy, especially around his friends."

"That's good to know that you think I'm a nice guy," said Tobias, smiling at her.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?" Tris asked.

"Hmm…I choose Dauntless."

"I dare you to tell us what you really think of Lauren and Nita."

"No problem. Lauren and Nita are stuck-up bitches that just want to marry me because they will be in charge of Abnegation alongside me." Tobias was silent for a moment. "I don't think they really love me."

"Well, the way your father is controlling your life, I don't think you're going to find someone to love anything soon," commented Uriah.

Tobias glared at him. "Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, I'm no Pansycake!"

Tobias then smirked which made Uriah instantly pale. "I dare you to go to either Lauren or Nita's rooms, butt-naked, and scream 'I'm a handsome knight' then run out of the room screaming and yelling."

Uriah struggled with himself, deciding if he should take the dare or not, before he slowly nodded his head. "All right." He got up and walked into the bathroom. He then ran out of the bathroom and down the hall. It wasn't long before a female scream filled the air and Uriah's screams and yells could be heard coming closer and closer to the room. He ran back into the room and closed the bathroom door, locking it. Another pair of footsteps could be heard running towards the room and Lauren ran in, a panicked expression on his face. "Where is he?!"

"Where is who?" Tobias asked.

"The naked knight."

Uriah came back out, fully dressed, and calmly sat down next to Marlene. Lauren saw him and narrowed her eyes. "You!"

"What about me?"

"You were the one who came into my room naked screaming 'I'm a handsome knight.'"

Uriah gave her a confused look. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've been here all night. Right guys?"

"Yup," they all answered. Lauren stared at them before she huffed and stomped away. When her footsteps faded away, everyone started laughing. "Did you see the look on her face?" Shauna asked, laughing.

"I know! She looked so clueless," laughed Lynn.

"I can't believe your father picked this girl to be a possible wife," commented Zeke.

"Her sister is worse," Tobias said. "Early today, both of them were talking about colors of the wedding when I haven't even asked them."

"They were crazy," added Tris. "The way they were bickering was so childish that I couldn't help myself but to laugh."

"Which then made me start laughing."

"Let's continue the game," said Uriah. "Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," Lynn answered.

"I dare you to drink whatever concoction I make."

"All right." Uriah took a bottle of beer and poured it into a glass. He then grabbed some snacks from the tracks, crushed it up, and dropped it in the drink. He grabbed a spoon then started to mix it all up, making the beer and snacks blend together. When Uriah was finished, the beer was now a gold-brown color with chucks of food swirling around it. He gave it to Lynn, who stared at it for a bit before taking a deep breath. Lynn drank the disgusting beverage but everyone was surprised that when she finished, Lynn didn't run to the bathroom. "Why are you all staring at me like that?" Lynn questioned.

"Don't you feel sick?" asked Shauna.

"I've drank worse than this. Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?"

"I'll do Candor and don't even say it, Uriah," said Marlene.

"If you weren't dating Uriah, you do you think you'll be with?"

Marlene thinks about it for a minute. "I have no idea. I don't really picture my life without Uriah."

"I love you, baby," said Uriah then kissed Marlene on the lips.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Um…Candor," Will answered.

"What do you think of Christina?"

"She is one hot piece of ass." This made Christina blush and everyone snickered. Will then pecked Christina on the cheek. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"I'll-"

"Tris, get your ass over here!" Tris sighed then stood up, walking out of the room.

"Who do you think that was?" Zeke asked.

"I think it was either Lauren or Nita," answered Tobias. "It can't be my father because he's at Erudite for the weekend."

"Should we continue or wait for Tris to come back?" asked Marlene.

"How about we play a new game?" Uriah suggested.

"What game do you have in mind?" asked Will.

"Let's play Never Have I Ever," said Christina.

Everyone agreed and Zeke poured the beer into some shot glasses, ten for each person. While everyone was chatting in the background, Tobias was getting a little worried about Tris. He knew that Tris could take care of herself but he didn't know what Lauren and Nita were capable of. However, Lauren and Nita couldn't do anything to Tris because he owned Tris and those two aren't allowed to do anything to her without his permission. _If they hurt Tris, I'll show no mercy to them,_ Tobias thought. He then shook that thought from his head. _Where did that come from?_ Tobias turned his attention to the game and tried, but failed, to get Tris out of his head.

* * *

 **Is Tobias developing feelings for Tris? Find out in the next chapter! Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated but college started a few days ago. Also, I've been working on a novel I hope to publish so I'm going to be writing two stories and trying to balance college in-between. So updates might not be as frequent as it was. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I don't own Divergent or Bridge of Light by Pink.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Tris was slowly walking towards Nita's room, not looking forward to seeing what she wants. Even though she was sold to Four, Marcus told her that while Lauren and Nita were at the mansion, Tris was to take care of them and tend to their every need for as long as they're here. The reason why Tris doesn't like to serve Nita and Lauren is because they are very rude to her and they like to put her down. Tris was used to this kind of treatment from her other masters but Four was different from them. He was actually nice to her and was surprised that Four took her in, even though Abnegation didn't believe in having slaves. This made Tris wonder why Four kept her around the mansion and not throw her out to the streets.

Tris walked into Nita's room, with her head bowed and her hands clasped in front of her. "Did you need something, miss?" Tris asked politely.

Nita stormed up to Tris and smacked her across the face. "Where the hell have you been?! I've been waiting almost five minutes for you to get your scrawny ass over here!"

"I'm sorry, miss. It won't happen again."

"Yeah, it won't. I've had slaves how where at my door the second after I called there name."

 _Yeah, right,_ Tris thought to herself.

"Excuse me?!"

Tris' eyes widen; she must have said that out loud. "I didn't mean-" Tris was interrupted by a swift punch to her jaw. She fell to the floor, holding her bruised jaw, averting her eyes from Nita. "How dare you disrespect me, you little slave! If you were in my house, I would have whipped you for your disobedience!" Nita knelt in front of Tris and forced her to look at Nita. "However, I don't own you so I can't do anything to you without Tobias' permission. So I'll let this one slide but if you _ever_ disrespect me again, I won't be so kind. Understand?"

"Yes, miss."

"Good. Now, I want you to go and wash these." Nita shoved a basket full of dirty laundry into Tris' hands. "And they better be clean and not have stains on them."

Tris nodded then turned to leave the room, with the laundry basket in her hands. As she was walking down the hall, she heard her name being called again. "Tris, get over here!" Lauren exclaimed. Tris sighed and then walked into her room. "Yes, miss?"

"Oh, good. You're doing my sisters laundry." Lauren gave Tris her basket. "I want you to wash these clothes as well."

"Yes, miss." Tris left the room, trying to handle the two baskets of laundry without dropping them. Eventually, Tris made it to the laundry room and then dropped the baskets on the floor. She filled one of the tubs with water and soup then placed the washboard into the tub. Tris picked up one of the dresses from the laundry basket and then dipped it into the water, rubbing the dress up and down the washboard. After washing it a few times, Tris hung up the dress to dry on the clothes line then turned to the next piece of clothing. As Tris was doing the laundry, she remembered a tune she heard when she was little but couldn't remember where it was from. Tris started to hum the tune to herself which she soon started to sing out loud.

 _Just when you think_

 _Hope is lost,_

 _And giving up_

 _Is all you got,_

 _And blue turns black,_

 _Your confidence is cracked,_

 _There seems no turning back from here_

 _Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation_

 _Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations_

 _That's when you can build a bridge of light,_

 _That's what turns the wrong so right_

 _That's when you can't give up the fight_

 _That's when love turns night time into day,_

 _That's when loneliness goes away,_

 _That's why you gotta be strong tonight,_

 _Only love can build us a bridge of light_

"Wow, how pathetic," said a voice, which startled Tris. She turned around to see Lauren standing there, with a smug look on her face. "Are you singing your troubles away? Aw, poor baby." Tris tried to ignore her as she washed the next piece of laundry. However, Lauren had other plans. She walked into the room and inspected the drying clothes. "I'm surprised by how much of the laundry you've managed to complete. You're like what…almost halfway done?" Tris continued to ignore Lauren. "Are you ignoring me?"

"Please, miss," started Tris. "I'm just trying to do my laundry."

Lauren huffed and then started to walk out of the room. As she walked closer to the door, Lauren spotted her sister's dress hanging on the clothes line. An idea formed in her head and she looked at Tris, whose back was turned to her. Lauren smirked as she bent over, grabbed some dirt, and proceeded to smear some of it on the inside of the dress. Pleased with her work, Lauren walked out of the room and towards the bathroom to wash away the evidence.

* * *

Later that day, Tris was heading towards Lauren and Nita's rooms to give them the clean laundry. She first gave Lauren her clothes then gave Nita hers and was about to leave the room when she was jerked back to the room. "What the hell is this?!" Nita hissed, pointing to the dirt on the inside of her dress.

Tris was speechless; she had no idea how the dirt marks got onto her dress. "Miss, I don't know what happened."

"Tell me the truth, slave! Did you ruin my dress?"

"I didn't do it; I swear."

"Liar!" Nita smacked Tris across the face, making her fall to the floor. "You did this to my dress on purpose!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Stop lying to me!" Nita started to kick Tris in the gut and Tris desperately tried to hold in her tears. When Nita stopped kicking Tris, she glared upon the trembling girl. "Now, I'm going to give you one more chance. Did you ruin my dress?"

Tris shook her head, scared that her voice would fail her if she tried to speak. Nita took a deep breath then let it out, walking away from her. Tris thought that Nita was going to drop it until something sharp whipped across her face, making her scream in pain. She then felt blood drip down her face and figured that her some part of her face was cut. As Nita pulled her hand back to whip Tris again, Tris braced herself for the pain that was to come. When nothing happened, though; Tris glanced up to see what was going on. There, standing in front of Tris, gripping Nita's wrist, was Tobias.

"Tobias!" Nita gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Tobias growled, releasing Nita's wrist. "I thought I made it clear to you to not hurt her unless I say so."

 _He told them that,_ Tris pondered in her head.

"But she ruined my dress!" Nita showed him the ruined dress and Tobias narrowed his eyes.

"It's not ruined; it's only dirt. You can fix it by washing it again. It's nothing to get worked up about."

"She did this to my dress on purpose, though!"

Tobias turned to Tris and knelt in front of her. "Did you do this to her dress on purpose?"

Tris shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"See, she didn't do it so there was no need to punish her."

"She was the only one in the room so it had to be her."

"Lauren came into the room as well," added Tris.

Lauren's eyes widen when Tris said that and her heart started to race as Tobias walked over to her. "Did you ruin your sister's dress?" Lauren scoffed. "Why would I ruin my sister's dress?"

"Let me see your hands." Lauren showed her hands to Tobias and he inspected them very carefully. He then grabbed her right hand, bringing it closer to his face. "Next time you do this, make sure to wash underneath your nails." Lauren looked down at her nails to see pieces of dirt still lodged underneath her nails.

"You little bitch!" Nita screamed. "You ruined my dress."

"Oh, boo hoo," replied Lauren. "Just beg daddy to get you a new one."

The two started to argue so Tobias walked over to Tris, hoisted her up, and pulled her out of the room. He led her to his bedroom where Tobias made Tris sit down on the bed. "I'm fine; it's nothing new," Tris reassured as Tobias wet a cloth.

"I don't want you getting an infection. Now don't move." Tobias then gently started to wash the cut above Tris' eye. "You're lucky that she missed your eye. You could have been blinded or worse."

"Why?"

Tobias stopped what he was doing and stared at her. "Why what?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Is this supposed to be a trick question?"

"It's just…I've never really had a master who cared about me the way you do." Tris looked away from Tobias, her gaze settling on the floor

Tobias stared at Tris before placing the cloth on the nightstand beside the bed. He then gently grabbed Tris' chin and forced him to look at her. "I promise not to hurt you the way Nita, Lauren, or any of your other previous masters did."

Tris gave him a soft but small smile. "Thanks." The two gazed into each other's eyes, none of them daring to make a move. Just as Tobias was about to lean in, Tris drew her head to the side. "I should probably go."

"Hold on." Tobias opened the draw of his nightstand and took out a Band-Aid. He then placed it over Tris' cut and, before Tobias knew what he was doing, placed a kiss on it. The action made Tris blush for she almost ran out of the room, not before thanking him in the process. Tobias stood where he was, staring at the spot Tris stood a minute ago. It was then he realized what he had done and was questioning his motives. Was it possible that he was falling in love with Tris?

 _No, I can't,_ Tobias told himself. _If father found out, he would have Tris kicked out before I could have a say in it. I need to make sure Marcus never finds out about this._ Tobias swore then and there not to let Marcus take Tris away from him.

* * *

 **Some fourtris action going on! Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Two months had passed since Lauren and Nita moved into the mansion. Tobias had yet to pick neither Lauren nor Nita to be his wife. Marcus was getting frustrated at Tobias and Tobias knew that, but he didn't love Lauren or Nita. The girls were too needy and they were also very clingy. It was like Tobias couldn't get one moment alone by himself.

However, there was Tris. Tobias kept on thinking about her and couldn't get Tris out of his head. Whenever they would pass each other in the hallway, Tobias would flash her a smile which Tris would return to him. Tobias actually spent more time with Tris than he did with either Lauren or Nita. They would hang out in the laundry room, kitchen, courtyard, and sometimes they would be in Tris' or Tobias' bedroom.

One day, Tobias was lying on his bed while Tris was folding his laundry and putting it in the draws. "Tell me more about yourself," started Tobias. While he mostly talked about himself and his childhood, Tobias never really heard Tris' full story. She told him bits and pieces of it but never the whole story.

"I told you; I've been a slave most of my life," said Tris.

"No, I mean your real story. Like, were you born in a family of Factionless or you were sold into it?"

Tris stopped doing the laundry, standing in place. She took a deep breath then let it out. "Neither."

"What do you mean?"

"I was kidnapped." Tris said it so quietly that Tobias almost didn't hear it. Once he heard it, Tobias sat up on his bed, eyes wide. "What?"

Tris turned to him. "I don't really remember my family that much but I do know that I was taken from them. When I was ten, I was walking home around dinner time when I saw a man in trouble. I went over to help but once I started to help him, I felt something hit my head and I blacked out. Once I woke up, I found myself in a dark room and I couldn't remember anything. A man walked into my room and jerked me to my feet then dragged me on stage where a group of people stood, eyeing me. I had no idea what was going on until the man said 'Let's start the beedding at twenty dollars.' It was then I realized I was being sold as a slave. I was bought by a Candor man with thinning gray hair and brown eyes. The first few days were fine but when he lost his job, he came home drunk and started taking his anger out on me. He would whip, punch, and throw insults at me. This continued for about six months until he sold me off to gain some money.

"My next master was very rude but he never hit me. However, he did throw a lot of insults at me whenever I did something wrong. Of course, I was young and the tasks he had for me were very daunting. After a month of owning me, my owner got tired of me making mistakes so he sold me off to Christina's father. I had a lot of fun with her and we became very good friends. I also became good friends with Will, who was Christina's boyfriend at the time. After a year of living with them, I was then sold to…" Tris trailed off then looked to the ground, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Who were you sold to?" Tobias asked.

Tris hesitated for a moment before saying, "Jeanine Matthews."

Tobias widen his eyes.

"She was the worst master I had so far. She was making new serums to help society but the rest of Erudite didn't know if they were safe for the people. It was unlawful to test serums on people unless they were deemed absolutely safe. Jeanine was known in Erudite as being an untrustworthy person and her serums sometimes killed the person that was injected with it. So Jeanine needed to test her serums before she could show her new serums to the faction. Now guess who her little test subject was."

"She didn't."

Tris nodded. "She tested the serums on me. Some of them put me in terrible pain while others made me face my worst fear. I had no idea what she was trying to do with these serums but she would get mad every time I got out of the sim. After I was done, she put me in a cage to rest but I couldn't sleep; for the events of the serums plagued my dreams.

"After two years, some people found out what Jeanine was doing and they arrested her. When they found me, I was a wreck and I had a hard time believing that this was real. I was put in a hospital to be treated where a woman named Johanna took care of me. She tried to get me to talk to her but I had a hard time trusting her after what happened to me. However, I slowly started to warm up to her and then, I started to talk to her. After a few weeks of talking and getting better, I was then put into a home with an old lady. I helped her around the house, whether it be lifting heavy boxes and cooking her meals for her. Although, after a year had passed, she started getting sick so she had to be put on bed rest. The woman was really sweet and felt bad for having me do all the work but I reassured her that it was my job to help around the house. So, the rest of her life, I did whatever needed to be done around the house. She passed away in her sleep that day after I turned fourteen. After that, I was put back on the market and sold to different masters for the next two years until Eric; then, I was sold to you."

Tobias was speechless after Tris stopped talking. He couldn't believe that Tris had gone through so much in her life and here she was, standing before him. "Tris, I-"

"Don't," interrupted Tris. "I don't want any pity." Tris turned around and finished doing the laundry. "If you don't need anything else, I'll be going now." Before Tobias could say anything, Tris walked out of the room to do other chores. Tobias laid back down on the bed, thinking about everything that Tris had told him. He also noticed that Tris didn't talk about Eric and that her voice wavered a bit when she said Eric's name. _He must have done something to her,_ Tobias thought to himself.

* * *

Later that night, Tris was walking towards her room. Her body was aching and she couldn't wait to lay down on the bed and sleep the night away. She didn't get that far, though; for a hand clamped on her shoulder. "Hello, Tris," a voice greeted.

 _No,_ Tris thought before slowly turning around to see Eric smiling at her. However, it wasn't a warm smile; more like cold and evil. Tris turned to run but Eric slammed her against the walls, holding her in place. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"What are you doing here?" Tris demanded.

"That's no way to talk to your master."

"You're not my master!"

Eric wrapped a hand around Tris' throat, squeezing it. "I don't like your tone, Tris."

Tris gasped for breath, clawing and kicking at Eric to let her go. Eric was not fazed by Tris' attempts to break free and kept holding her by the throat. Only when Tris' attempts at breaking free got weaker did Eric release Tris, who slid down the wall, gasping for air. Eric knelt in front of Tris, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. "You know, I don't think you learned your lesson the last time I owned you." Tris froze as Eric leaned in, a smirk plastered on his face. Tris squeezed her eyes shut as a tear ran down her face. Her body started trembling when she could feel his breath on her face.

"Eric!" Tris widen her eyes and watched as Tobias pushed Eric away from Tris. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm just visiting and I wanted to know how dear Tris was doing." Eric looked down at Tris then smirked at her. "We just talked, didn't we?"

Tris, who was to shaken up to say anything, just nodded. Tobias turned to look at Tris before looking back Eric, stepping in front of Tris. "Leave now and I'll forget you were ever here."

"Or what?"

"Do I have to remind you what happened last night I was at Daunltess?"

Eric narrowed his eyes. He turned around and walked down the hall. Once he was gone, Tobias turned to Tris and knelt beside her. "Are you ok?"

Tris nodded. "I'm fine," she weakly said. Tris slowly started to get up but her body trembled along the way. Tobias then picked her up, bridal style, and carried her down the hall. Tris wrapped her arms around Tobias' neck, placing her head on his shoulder. She breathed in his scent which comforted her, making her feel safe. It wasn't long before Tris found herself being laid on a mattress and blankets being draped over her. Tobias gave her a small smile before starting to walk out of the room. "Wait." Tobias stopped and turned to look back at her. Tris looked down, playing with the blankets. "I…I don't want to be alone."

"Ok." Tobias walked back over to Tris and laid down beside her, encasing her in his strong arms. It wasn't long before Tris fell asleep to Tobias stroking her hair.

* * *

 **Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So yesterday, I spent the whole day writing and got this chapter done as well as part of the next chapter. I believe I should have this story done in 3 chapters...maybe 4. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Tris woke up the next morning with someone's arms around her and her body pressed into something warm. As she looked around the room, Tris realized that she wasn't in her room for the words 'Fear God Alone' were painted on the wall across from the bed. The events from last night played in her head and Tris realized that she was in Tobias' room. Tris turned her head to the side to see Tobias still asleep, his face more relaxed than it had ever been. She noticed that Tobias looked more like his age when he slept which made Tris smile. She snuggled into Tobias' chest, placing her head over his heart. The steady beating of Tobias' heart made her feel safe, relaxed.

Tobias then started to stir and he opened his eyes. He looked at Tris, giving her a warm smile. "Morning," he greeted.

"Good morning. Did I wake you?" Tris asked.

"No, I usually get up around this time. How did you sleep?"

Tris shrugged. "I didn't have any nightmares so that's good sign."

"Tris, did Eric do something to you?"

"No, you stopped him before he did anything."

"I mean when he owned you."

Tris averted her eyes from his gaze. "He came back home one day and he was very drunk. I was cleaning the kitchen when I felt his hands on my hips. Eric roamed his hands over my body then pinned me to the wall. He smashed his lips on mine and I could feel his tongue trace my lips." Tris shuddered as the memory replayed in her head. "Eric dragged me to his bedroom and threw me on the bed. The worst part of it was that he touched me."

"He touched you?" Tobias asked, his rage building inside of him.

"Not in the way you're thinking but…almost. Eric passed out on top of me before he could do anything else. I then got out from underneath and ran into my room, locking the door. The next morning, when I went downstairs, Eric had no memory of what he had done. Well, maybe he did but acted dumb about it for he looked at me differently after that night."

"What do you mean differently?"

"Like…like he was undressing me with his eyes."

Tobias tightened his hold on Tris. "Did he…?"

"No, he didn't rape me. He just started touching me more than usual."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You don't really tell your masters what you've been through. Besides, it's not like they'll understand." Tris tried to get up but Tobias was holding her down. "Four, can you let me up? I have to go to work."

"Why do you think no one will understand?"

"Four, no one understands what a slave has to go through. I've seen people shut down and just go on autopilot because of all the abuse they were put through. I was almost like that with Jeanine but Johanna got through to me and brought me back. After that, I told myself not to let my master's orders affect me."

Tobias nodded. "Tris, can you promise me something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Promise me that you'll never go on autopilot and that you'll let somebody in; don't shut the world out."

"Why do you want me to make this promise?"

Tobias stared at Tris for a bit, not knowing what to say. After a while of trying to figure it out, Tobias made up his mind, leaned down, and placed his lips upon Tris'. At first, Tris was taken back by the kiss but soon, she slowly melted into the kiss and then put her arms around Tobias' neck. Tobias held Tris close to him, his fingers running through her blonde hair. He then traced his tongue across Tris' bottom lip, begging for an entrance. Tris let him enter and their tongues battled for dominance. It wasn't until the two needed some air that they stopped kissing and parted. Tobias stared into Tris' eyes, putting his hand on the side of her face. He used his thumb to stroke her cheek which made Tris tilt her head to the side, placing her hand over his. "You know this is forbidden," Tris said, breaking the silence. "Something could happen to you."

"You know what? I don't give a damn." Tobias captured her lips again; the kiss more passionate than the last. He pushed Tris down onto the bed but Tris pushed him away. "I don't want to go too fast."

Tobias nodded then let Tris up. "I understand; I won't push you into something you're not ready for."

Tris smiled at him. "Thank you, Four."

"Call me, Tobias; but only when we are alone."

"Ok…Tobias." This made him smile. Tris gave Tobias one more kiss before she got up and left the room. She walked back into her room then closed the door, standing against it. Tris placed her fingers on her lips then smiled. She couldn't believe that had actually happened. Tris changed her clothes, checked herself to make sure she was good, then walked out of the room to do whatever chores she needed to do.

* * *

Ever since the kiss, Tobias and Tris have been more 'friendly' towards each other. Of course, they had to keep their affair a secret and they couldn't let anyone know that they were seeing each other. Sometimes, when Tris was on break, she would go visit Tobias and they would hold each other and sometimes kiss. Other times, Tobias would go to a place she was working alone and surprise her with a kiss. They also started sleeping in the same bed with each but they had never gotten too far unless Tris was ok with it. Tobias was very loving and compassionate towards Tris but he also respected her as well. Tris also respected Tobias as well but felt like that she wasn't giving Tobias her best. She feared that Tobias would leave her because she didn't want to have sex with him. But Tobias reassured her time and time again that he will wait until she is ready to take to the next step.

Marcus and Evelyn had seen Tobias' mode lighten and while Marcus thought this was a good thing, Evelyn didn't think that Lauren or Nita were the reason why Tobias was acting differently. She thought there was more to it.

One day, Evelyn walked towards Tobias room and knocked on the door. "Just a second," Tobias called from behind it. A few moments passed before Tobias opened the door. "Hi, mom."

"Hello. I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

"Sure." Tobias stepped aside and Evelyn walked in. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seem…happier."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's just that…I'm just trying to figure out why you are so happy."

"It's complicated."

Evelyn walked over to Tobias and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know but I'm worried that you'll tell father."

Evelyn widen her eyes. "Don't tell me…you've fallen in love with the slave?"

Tobias slowly nodded. He was then surprised when Evelyn wrapped her arms around Tobias, hugging him. "You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad. I'm happy that you've found someone to love." Evelyn pulled back and look Tobias in the eyes. "You do love her right?"

"I do, mom." Tobias smiled. "I really love Tris."

Evelyn rubbed her hand up and down Tobias' arm reassuringly. "Don't worry; you're secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, mom." Evelyn then left the room and right after she left, Tris came in. "Hi."

"Hey." Tobias placed a kiss on her lips. "My mom knows about us." Tris stared at him, eyes wide. "Don't worry; she's going to keep it a secret."

"That's good."

"How was your day?" Tobias wrapped his arms around Tris' waist.

Tris shrugged. "Same old, same old. How about you?"

"Relaxing. Lauren and Nita left me alone today so that's always good."

Tris placed her head on Tobias' chest and closed her eyes. "I wish I could stay like this all day."

"Why don't you?"

"I have to work, but I really don't want to."

Tobias chuckled then placed a kiss on her head. "How much do you have left to do?"

"I just have to finish cleaning the guest room and then I have to wash the dishes."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Tris looked up at Tobias, an eyebrow raised. "Ok, maybe it is."

"I should be done in two hours or so."

"If you want, I can give you a massage after you finish."

Tris smiled. "That would be great." She then kissed Tobias sweetly on the lips.

"Here, I'll help you clean up."

"You don't have to."

"No, I will. I'll get a head start on the dishes while you go and finish cleaning the guest room."

"Ok, thanks." The two then left the room, hand in hand, talking along the way. They also exchanged a few kisses when no one was looking. However, they weren't aware of a pair of eyes watching them from a distance.

* * *

The next day, Tobias was sleeping peacefully in his bed when he was woken up to someone screaming. At first he didn't know who it was until he heard, "Tobias, help!" Tobias shot up from his bed and ran out of the room towards the living room. There, he saw two men dragging Tris, who was struggling to get out of the men's grasp, to the front door. "Tris!" Tobias exclaimed, running over to her. He didn't get that far, though; for two more men came and grabbed Tobias, holding him back. "Let me go!" Tobias struggled in their grasp. "Tris!"

"Tobias!" Tears formed in Tris' eyes as she got closer and closer to the door, a carriage waiting outside for them.

"No, Tris!" Tobias kept on struggling until something hit his head and everything went black.

* * *

 **I'm probably going to get some angry reviews about this so...yeah. I'll try to upload the next chapter Monday night but I make no promises. Please review. Bye :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with two chapters! Actually, I finished both of these chapters in one day; how impressive is that?! Oh, just so you know, Marcus is going to have his good side come out. So if you don't like that, too bad for it's my story. Anyway, I hope you like these next two chapters!**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Tobias woke up and found himself on the floor, with an aching headache. He slowly sat up, rubbing his head, trying to figure out what happened. Then, everything that happened came back to him and he widen his eyes. "Tris!" He turned to the front door and wrenched it open, finding the carriage gone. His heart started racing as he ran towards Tris' room then, when he reached the room, started pounding on the door. When he heard no answer, Tobias opened the door to see everything was taken out of the room and there was no trace of someone actually living here. "No," Tobias muttered to himself. His worst fear had come to him; Tris was taken away from him. Tobias kept on trying to think why Tris was taken. She didn't do anything wrong and they only way she would be taken was-

Tobias narrowed his eyes and then he ran out of the room, towards the living room where Marcus and Evelyn were at. "You asshole!" Tobias exclaimed, looking at Marcus.

"Tobias!" Evelyn scolded.

"Don't even talk to me, mother. How could you tell Marcus?!"

Evelyn was taken back. "I didn't tell him anything."

"Lauren told me what happened," said Marcus. "She told me she saw you and that slave kissing and holding hands. I told you what would happen if you slept with that slave and you disobeyed me!"

"Why?! Why do you always take away everything I love?!"

"It's for your own good, Tobias!"

"You always say that but it never is! All your decisions have been made without my consent. I'm not going to lay at your feet and choose a woman that you think is appropriate for me. I'm not choosing Lauren or Nita to be my wife!"

"Tobias, you will pick either Lauren or Nita to be your wife!" Marcus bellowed. "End of discussion!"

"No."

"What?"

"No, I'm done of you telling me what to do. I don't care if you disown me but I'm not going to stand here and let you run my life!"

Marcus glared at Tobias, his eyes narrowed and his nostrils flaring. "So, you would rather marry that slave than a respectable young woman."

Tobias scoffed. "Respectable? Have you even seen what they have done, father? They throw themselves at me, hoping I would take them to bed. Is that the kind of woman you want me to marry? Was mom the same way with you?" Suddenly, Marcus stormed up to Tobias and slapped him across the face.

"Marcus!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"Don't you talk to your mother like that!" yelled Marcus. "You mother was not that kind of person when I meet her. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever met and I loved her!" Right after Marcus said those words, the room got quiet; no one spoke.

"I haven't heard you say those words to me in a long time," Evelyn said quietly.

Marcus turned towards her, his gaze softening when he saw tears forming in his wife's eyes. It was then Marcus realized what he had done and he had become someone he never wanted to be. "Excuse me," Marcus muttered then walked out of the room.

Evelyn and Tobias stood where they were, trying to process what just happened. "Are you all right, Tobias?" Evelyn asked.

"I'm fine, mom," answered Tobias. "I just…I shouldn't have fallen in love with Tris. None of this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me."

"Oh, my boy." Evelyn walked over to Tobias, enveloping him in her arms. She then stroked his hair and rubbed his back reassuringly.

* * *

Tris had no idea where she was going. Right after Tobias was knocked out, she was thrown into the carriage and taken away from the Eaton mansion. The two guards were at her side, making sure she didn't try to escape. So instead, Tris watched the scenery go by, trying to determine where she was going. The pleasant scenery of fields of flowers, green trees, and blue waters changed to that of deserted wastelands and dead plants. Tris' heart was racing as she the carriage continued on the path they were going.

Suddenly, the carriage stopped and the door opened. The guards grabbed Tris and pulled her out of the carriage. Tris struggled in the guards' grasp but she couldn't break free. The guards dragged Tris towards a small black cottage that was in the middle of nowhere. One guard knocked on the door and when it opened, Tris widen her eyes. There, stood Eric, smirking at her. "Hello, Tris."

 _No, not again,_ Tris thought to herself. She started to struggle again but the guards tightened their hold as they dragged her inside the cottage. They then pulled her to a chair that was in the middle of the room. The men then tied her arms to the armrest of the chairs and then did the same thing with her feet. "Do you need anything else, Eric?" a guard asked.

"No, that will be all," said Eric.

The guard nodded then followed his comrade out the door. Once the door closed, Eric turned to Tris. "I'm sure you're wondering what you are doing here. Well, I'm not here to have you serve under me again if that's what you're thinking." Tris breathed a sigh of relief. "Instead, I'm going to train you properly."

"What?" Tris asked.

"You don't know how to respect your masters, Tris. So I'm going to help you in how to do that. I have just the right person for the job." Eric gestured for someone to come in and a man stepped into the room. The man had shiny black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt with jeans and combat boots. "This is Peter, and this man will help you to become an obedient slave."

"How?"

"Have you ever heard of those people who shut down and have themselves go on autopilot?" Tris nodded, not liking where this was going. "Let's just say Peter is an expert in that field."

Peter started walking over towards Tris and then stopped in front of her. He started at her in the eyes while Tris just glared at him. "This one has got a lot of spunk in her. It may take me a while to break her," Peter tells Eric.

"I'm in no hurry. Just make sure by the time you are done with her, she knows not to say anything but 'yes master.'"

Peter grinned. "Of course, Eric."

"Good." Eric started to leave but not before running a hand through Tris' hair. "See you in a few weeks, sweetheart." Right after Eric left, Peter turned to Tris with an evil smile on his face. "Well, shall we get started?"

* * *

Marcus was in his room, trying to calm himself down from his outburst earlier. _Why am I becoming like him?_ Marcus questioned himself. _Once I married, I told myself I would never be my father. So why? Why?!_ Marcus banged his head against the wall.

"You don't look so good, Marcus."

Marcus sighed. "Leave me alone, Evelyn."

Evelyn walked over to Marcus then placed her hand on his back. "Marcus, you know you can talk to me, right?"

"Evelyn…I just." Marcus turned around and enveloped Evelyn in his arms. "I didn't want to be like him, Evelyn."

Evelyn wrapped her arms around Marcus' neck, holding him tightly. "You can still fix this. You can change on how you want to be. You don't have to be like your father."

"How?"

Evelyn pulled away then cupped his face in her hands. "Let our son marry Tris. He loves her very much; much more than Lauren or Nita."

"But-"

"Marcus, prove to yourself that you are not your father; that you are better than him."

Marcus smiled at her. "Thank you, Evelyn."

"You're welcome. Now, before you go and talk to Tobias, say those three words I haven't heard in forever."

"I love you, Evelyn."

"I love you too, Marcus." The two shared a kiss and tears almost came out of Evelyn's eyes. She missed this side of her husband and was glad that he was back. They parted and then Marcus walked out of the room to go talk to his son.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Tobias was making his way towards his room and was practically fuming. He was still trying to get over the fact that Marcus had sent away Tris. Tobias didn't really want to marry Lauren or Nita and would do anything to get out of it; even run away. _That's it,_ Tobias thought to himself. He got to his room and went to his closet, opening it. He took out a duffle bag and started to pack his clothes and a few necessities. He was going to find Tris, wherever she was, and ask her to run away with him. Tobias grabbed some money in case Tris was back at a slave market.

A knock sounding at the door made Tobias stop packing. He threw the duffel bag into the closet for he didn't want anyone to know he was planning on running away. "Tobias, son, may I come in?" Marcus asked.

Tobias narrowed his eyes; Marcus was the last person he wanted to see. "What do you want, father?"

"I just want to talk."

"Fine. The door's open." Marcus opened the door then walked inside, shutting it behind him. The two stood in silence, staring at one another, not saying anything. Tobias, who was getting frustrated from Marcus not saying anything, spoke first. "If you're going to try and convince me to marry one of those women, then you might as well get out now."

"I'm not here for that. I want to apologize."

Tobias was taken back by this. His father was here to…apologize? "What?"

"You heard me, Tobias. I know I've been a shitty father most of your life and I even took away the girl you love the most." Marcus sighed then ran a hand through his hair. "Truth is, I was so worried about becoming my father that I didn't even realize that I _had_ become him."

"What do you mean?"

"My father did the same thing to me what I was doing to you. When I was young, I meet a woman from Abnegation. We had become good friends but my father feared that I would marry her. He told me he would disown me if I married a low-class woman instead of a high-class woman. I was actually going to go against his wishes when I found out that the woman had fallen in love with another man. I then meet your mother and she was the daughter of a Candor man. God, she was very beautiful. I fell in love with her and married her. Of course, my father couldn't have been happier that I married your mother."

"Do you regret marrying mom?"

"Of course not. I love your mother more than anything. But, it made me think, if your mother wasn't a high-class woman, I probably wouldn't be married to her. I told myself then and there not to be like that man to my children." Marcus looked down. "However, it seems as though I have become that man and know, I'm forcing you to marry two women you don't even love. We are Abnegation and Abnegation does not care who we marry and why." Marcus straightened up then walked over to Tobias, placing his hand on his son's shoulders. "If the slave, Tris, makes you happy, then go find her and bring her back. I'll send Lauren and Nita back home."

Tobias smiled. "Thanks, father." He then surprised Marcus by hugging him. After getting over the shock, Marcus hugged his son back. Tobias stepped back then walked out of the room and out of the mansion. He got on his horse and started off towards Dauntless.

* * *

Tris screamed in pain as Peter whipped her again. She didn't know how much more her body could take. Already, Tris had been whipped, beaten, and she had been called horrible, horrible names. Peter had moved her from the chair to being hanged on the ceiling by her wrists. He then proceeded to whip Tris right after she was chained. The chains that were wrapped around her wrists were cutting into her skin. Blood ran down her arms from when she struggled to break free.

Peter then stopped whipping her and walked around her to face her. "So, little Stiff, how are you feeling?" He had started calling her Stiff for Tris would stiffen before the beatings came.

Tris glared at him then spat at his face. Peter narrowed his eyes than smacked her across the face. "I guess I need to use different methods in order to break you. Maybe I shouldn't give you any food or water for three days." Peter then smiled. "Maybe I should go out and by some more 'toys.'" Tris winced at the word 'toys' and Peter laughed at that. "I can see that I'm slowly starting to get to you. Don't worry, little Stiff, you're going to be with me until you break. And you're precious Four won't be coming to save you." Peter laughed some more as he left the house, leaving Tris dangling by her wrists.

 _Tobias, please come and save me,_ Tris thought. _I don't know if I can hold on much longer._

* * *

Three days had passed and Tobias couldn't find Tris anywhere. He had gone to Dauntless to enlist the help of Uriah and Zeke, who agreed to help him search for Tris. They had searched all of the factions but the only place they haven't checked was the Factionless. Today, they were about to go search the Factionless sector when Tobias saw Eric talking to a man. He noticed Eric producing a sack of what appeared to be change and give it to the man, who then nodded and walked away. Tobias narrowed his eyes then marched over to Eric. He grabbed Eric by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall, holding him up. "Do you have her?" Tobias asked, but it came out as a growl.

Eric smirked. "I have no idea what you are talking."

Tobias slammed him against the wall. "Like hell you do! You were the last person who owned Tris before you gave her to me so I'm assuming that you took her back!"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"That's a bad choice, Eric," said Uriah.

Tobias threw Eric on the ground then grabbed Eric's sword. "Last chance, Eric. Tell me what you know and I'll consider letting you go."

"What can you do that will intermediate me?"

Tobias smirked then pointed the sword at himself. "Do you know what happens when someone tries to attack a Lord or a Lord's son for that matter?" Eric widen his eyes. "You wouldn't?" Tobias raised an eyebrow then cut himself on the arm.

"Four!" Zeke exclaimed. "Eric, what the hell?!"

Everyone turned their attention to the group. Tobias was clutching his arm and the sword was in Eric's grasp.

"He tried to attack Lord Marcus' son!" yelled Uriah, pointing at Eric. "Arrest him for treason!"

Guards came over and grabbed Eric, hoisting him up. "No wait!" Eric yelled, struggling to get free. He knew what the punishment for treason was and he didn't want to die. "I'll tell you where she is! A guy name Peter has her in his house near the edge of the Factionless sector!"

"That's all I needed to know," Tobias muttered. "Kill him." The guards nodded.

"What?!" Eric exclaimed. "We had a deal!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about? There was no deal. I just asked you a simple question and you attacked me."

"Yeah, you did," confirmed Zeke.

Eric yelled out in frustration as he was dragged off by the guards.

"Come on, let's go get your woman!" exclaimed Uriah and the trio went off, on their horses, to get Tris.

* * *

Tris was lying in a cellar that was so small that it was able to fit her. Peter had put her in there three days ago and he hasn't come back for her since. It was very damp and hot in the cellar and it took everything in Tris to not break down. Even though she won't cry in front of Peter, Tris remembered promising Tobias that she would not shut down and have her body go on auto-pilot. Tris was determined to make sure Peter would never break her.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard coming closer to the cellar and then the door opened. Tris squeezed her eyes shut from the harsh light then looked up to see Peter staring at her. "Hello, little Stiff. How are you doing?"

"Go to hell," Tris croaked out.

Peter tsked. "Still disobedient I see. Well, hopefully that will change. I bought some new toys to try out so we'll get star-"

Pounding was then heard at the front door. Peter groaned then looked at Tris. "Say one word and I'll make you scream until you beg for mercy." Peter closed the door and then started walking over to the front door. He opened it to see Tobias, Zeke, and Uriah standing there. "Hello, gentlemen. What may I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a girl named Tris," stated Tobias. "I was told she was here."

Peter stepped aside. "Go on and search, my Lord. I can assure you that she is not here." Tobias, Zeke and Uriah started walking around the house, searching for any signs that Tris might be here. However, after they searched all of the rooms, none of them could find Tris.

"I guess Eric lied to us to try and save his ass," commented Uriah.

"Damn it," Tobias muttered.

 _That voice,_ Tris thought when she heard Tobias speak. _It's Tobias!_ Using the strength she had left, Tris started to bang on the door. "Tobias!" she yelled. "Tobias, I'm in here!

Tobias heard Tris' voice and followed it to a little door hidden by the stairs. He opened it and there laid Tris, with her blood everywhere. "Tobias," Tris whispered, smiling at him before collapsing in his arms. Tobias wrapped his arms gently around her then hoisted her up, cradling her to his chest. He then carried her out of the cottage where Zeke and Uriah had restrained Peter. "I'm taking her to a doctor," Tobias told the two then raced off towards Erudite. _Please stay with me, Tris,_ Tobias silently pleaded as he clutched Tris closer to his body.

* * *

 **Tobias has rescued Tris! The next chaper will be the last chapter and I think I should have that one posted either Friday or Saturday night for I have tests to study for. Please review! Bye :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter everyone! I got a request that I should do an epilogue but I don't really know yet. If I do write an epilogue, it probably won't be for a few days for I want to work on my novel and start my new fanfiction. Anyway, I give you the last chapter of Servant of the Lord.**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Tris woke up to find herself on a bed in a room. She had no idea how she got here for the last thing she remembered was being found by Tobias in Peter's house. _Tobias!_ Tris thought sitting up but then regretted it. Pain ripped through her body and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out.

"Easy," a voice said, placing a hand on her shoulder and then gently pushed her back. Tris looked up to see Tobias' blue eyes staring at her. "Tobias," she breathed out, lifting her hand up to touch his face. Tobias grabbed her hand and placed it on his cheek, smiling at her. "How did you find me?"

"I may or may not have threatened Eric about your whereabouts," answered Tobias.

"But…won't your father be mad at you?"

Tobias shook his head. "Actually, my father apologized to me. He told me that I didn't have to marry Lauren or Nita."

"Really?!" A smile appeared on Tris' face but it left as soon as it appeared. "That means you can marry whoever you want."

"Yeah, I can."

Tris nodded. "I'm happy for you. You can find the perfect girl for you."

"I already have."

Tears appeared in Tris' eyes but she willed herself to not let them fall. "That's great." She turned away from Tobias; she couldn't bear to look into his eyes. Tobias grabbed her chin and then gently turned her head to face him. He saw the tears forming in her eyes and worry etched in his face. "What's wrong, Tris?"

"You found the perfect girl for you so you don't need me anymore."

Tobias shook his head then gently ran his hand through Tris' hair. "Tris, the woman that I found is you."

Tris smiled at him then placed her lips upon his. Tobias returned the kiss, running his fingers through her hair. Tris wrapped her arms around Tobias' neck and tried to deepen the kiss but pain shot through her side, making her gasp in pain; Tobias broke away from the kiss. "I don't think you should push yourself; you need to rest."

"Will you stay with me?"

Tobias smiled then nodded. He got into the bed beside her and held her in his arms, rubbing her back soothingly. "Go to sleep, Tris. I'll fight off any bad dreams that you might have."

"With what?"

"With my bare hands, of course."

Tris chuckled then closed her eyes, letting sleep take her under.

* * *

As the next few weeks passed, Tris had been getting better and her wounds were healing but her mind wasn't. On some nights, nightmares plagued her dreams and she would wake up screaming; the images of Peter attacking her were fresh on her mind. Tobias was able to calm her down but he worried that the nightmares would be too much for her and she would break. However, Tris was very strong and didn't let the nightmares drag her down.

Also, Tobias had told his parents about Tris' background and how she was kidnapped from her home. He asked them if they could investigate this, to see if they could find Tris' family, and Marcus and Evelyn accepted. That very day, Marcus meet with the other Lords of Chicago and asked them to ask their people if anyone had a daughter taken from them six years ago. After two weeks of people asking around, no one had brought up anything of a girl being kidnapped from her home. Just as Tobias was about to lose hope, a family had come to them and said they had lost their daughter six years ago. They described the girl as having blonde hair and grayish-blue eyes. Tobias knew immediately that they were, in fact, Tris' family. He then arranged for them to meet with Tris at the mansion.

* * *

"Why am I being summoned to the main room?" Tris asked Tobias as they made their way down the hall.

Tobias glanced at her and gave her a smile. "It's a surprise."

Tris groaned. "Come on, Tobias. Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Nope." Tris sighed and they continued to walk towards the room. Once they got there, the two walked in to see Marcus, Evelyn, and a family standing there, talking. When Tris and Tobias walked in, the family stopped talking and stared at Tris. The father had short, dark blonde hair and brown eyes, with a hint of gray in them, and he was wearing a gray shirt with pants and shoes. The mother had medium length, brown hair with blue eyes and she was wearing a gray dress with sandals. A young man, probably about Tris' age, had short brown hair with brown eyes and he was wearing the same thing the father was wearing.

"What's going on?" asked Tris.

"Beatrice?" the mother asked, stepping towards her.

"Tris, this is your family," answered Tobias.

Tris stared at them with wide eyes then turned to Tobias. "You found my family?" Tobias nodded. Tris turned back to her family, staring at them. She was trying to remember them but nothing was coming to her. Then, Tris remembered the song she had sung a while back and started to hum it. The mother smiled, recognizing the tune she sang to her daughter, and started to lightly sing it. Tears came to Tris' eyes as she ran to her mother, embracing her in a hug. "I missed you, momma."

"I missed you too, sweetie," her mother said, hugging Tris tightly. Soon, the dad and the brother came over and embraced their daughter/sister in a hug.

"Why didn't you look for me?" Tris asked, after they had all stopped hugging.

"We did look for you, Beatrice," said the dad. "But we heard that you had been sold into slavery and by then, there wasn't really anything we could do. We tried to plead to get you back but people said it was hard for Abnegation to get people out of slavery."

"So I'm still a slave." Tris looked down.

"No you're not," Tobias said, producing a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Tris took the paper, reading it over.

"Your freedom."

Tris was speechless as she read over the paper. "How?"

"I bought your freedom. You are no longer a slave." Tris launched herself at Tobias, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you." Tobias hugged her back. "No problem." Tris released Tobias then turned to her parents. They started talking and Tobias learned that the father was named Andrew, the mother was named Natalie, and the brother's name was Caleb.

Evelyn actually invited Tris' family to stay for dinner so they did. Natalie volunteered to help cook so her and Evelyn went into the kitchen to start cooking. Tris even went to help for she wanted to get to know her mother and see if she could remember some events from her younger years. After the food was made, everyone filed into the dining to eat dinner; which consisted of chicken, potatoes, and corn. Everyone filled their plates and then they started to eat, making conversation along the way. Even after they finished eating, no one would leave the table for they wouldn't stop talking. It wasn't until it the sun was almost down that Tris' family started to leave. Tris went with them, for she wanted to spend some time with her family, but promised Tobias she would come and visit him. Tris and her family then left the mansion to go back to her original home.

 **SIX MONTHS AND MANY DATES LATER…**

People were gathered in front of the church, waiting for the newlyweds to come out. Only certain people were invited to the wedding so everyone else had waited outside. It was only when the church bells started to ring and people cheering inside was when everyone outside began to get excited.

The doors to the church opened and Tobias and Tris stood at the entrance. Tris was wearing a simple floor length, white dress with one inch white heels. Her hair was up in a bun and a veil was placed upon her head. Tobias was wearing a black tuxedo with black dress shoes and his hair was slightly gelled back. Everyone then started to cheer for them as the two made their way down the path to the carriage that awaited them. The couple got into the carriage and then waved to everyone as the carriage started to move away from the church. Once they had left the church, Tobias and Tris turned to look at each other. "I love you, Mrs. Beatrice Eaton," Tobias declared.

"I love you too, Mr. Tobias Eaton," replied Tris, smiling sweetly. The two then shared a sweet, but passionate kiss as the carriage continued its way down the road.

* * *

 **Sorry if the ending is a little cheesy but it was the best I could come up with at the moment. I hope you all liked this story and thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, or even read my story. Again, I don't know if I'll write an epilogue but if anyone wants one, PM me and give me an idea. And those who are guests, you can leave a review if you want as well :)**

 **Also, to anyone who voted for the story idea of a modern day Divergent story where Tris and Tobias switch lives, that story should be posted sometime next week. I have an idea of what the first chapter should be but I want to work on my novel for a bit and I also need to think of a title for the story.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of the story altogether. I'll be back in a week, bye :)**


End file.
